


That Time of Year

by Deannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-19
Updated: 2003-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For he had a plan, did that werewolf...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time of Year

It was time. 

It was spring. 

It was time, it was spring, and Remus Lupin was finally experiencing that "dread condition" his da had warned him about. While his parents weren't much for talking about the many horrid side effects that went along with being a werewolf, his father had sat him down two summers ago and explained to him the nature of the birds and the bees. Which made Remus wonder what particular rock his da had been living under that he hadn't noticed the amount of (admittedly apocryphal) knowledge his teenage son already possessed in that arena. 

Still, he'd decided that, for his father, ignorance was bliss (as he had an idea that his da wouldn't look kindly on the kind of people he was wanting to 'study' with), and let him prattle on, until Mr. Lupin, Sr. had finished with both birds and bees and moved on to much larger--and considerably more carnivorous--beasts. 

"Now, Remus," his father began tentatively. "You know your... condition. It changes a bit as you get older." A huge, boisterous Welshman blushing deep scarlet is perhaps not a unique sight, but it was definitely one that Remus had seen rarely in his life. "Particularly in the... well... as you become a man." 

Remus had the good sense to simply stare, uncomprehending. He had a pretty good idea though, as to what his da was getting at. After all, he'd had a dog when he was young. 

"Now, as he gets... interested-like," his father continued, "your werewolf gets so... Well, so's he can _feel_ certain times of the year." The pleading look was priceless. "D'you see what I'm saying, lad?" 

Remus decided a heroic rescue was in order. "They go into heat?" 

Again the Welshman flushed, dipping his head in embarrassment. "From what little we know, it seems to be a spring phenomenon. As you get older, you'll have to be a sight more careful come that time of year." 

  

That time of year. Remus had gone back to school that term and told the Marauders all about it, and Lily had joked that it must be the werewolf equivalent of a menstrual cycle--and weren't _that_ just a lovely picture to paint!? But the fabled "wolf period" didn't come to pass that year, much to Remus's chagrin. 

For he had a plan, did that werewolf. He'd seen something in Sirius's eyes during that joking discussion. Something that married with the lustful, wet, wild dreams Remus had begun having not long after he turned twelve. Sirius was interested. He had to be. 

And 'that time of the year' was just the perfect reason, wasn't it? 

So this year, as March rolled into April and the Forbidden Forest started to green and the lawns became lush and full and rain left a haze of sweet-smelling fog in the corners of the Commons, Remus was thrilled to feel the heat rising in him. 

He'd always hated the wolf. It was dirty and vicious and dangerous--not to be trusted, always to be hidden. And he had hidden it. He knew spells that wizards twice his age hadn't mastered--wards and spells of confinement and concealment that were a match for his own dark beast. 

But never had he felt so in tune with the hungers of it. They ran beneath his skin, always--tiny pricks and pleas for mayhem and blood. Mostly, he ignored them. Sometimes, though... sometimes he gave in, channeling the rage and hunger into another colossal Marauders' stunt. He hated that loss of control even more than he hated the beast, because his da had always said he could master the beast in the daytime. He'd always said Remus _had_ to, or face horrible consequences. 

Today, as the spring bulbs shot up alongside the stairs that lead into the castle proper, Remus didn't care about the consequences. He didn't care about control... 

"Oi, Remus!" 

He cared about _that_. Sirius Black came striding down the stairs, giving Remus a chance to take a good look at his friend's broad, hard body. Siri's robes were open, and the uniform--meant to be nondescript and equalizing--still left nothing to Remus's imagination. Or perhaps his imagination had simply memorized every line of Siri's body in such detail that mere clothing couldn't disguise it. 

Sirius came toward him, and Remus's heart quickened as his friend laid an arm across his shoulders. "Remus, my friend. I need your help." 

Cheshire Cat. And Remus knew well what wolves were known to do to cats... 

He shook his head to rid his ears of the distressing buzz of his blood. "What kind of help, Black? Not sure I trust you when you smile like that." 

Sirius grinned again, and Remus felt himself grow hard. Now. It would be now. 

It _had_ to be now! 

"How's this?" he asked, trying to hold himself back just a bit longer. "I'll do you a favor if you do me one back, yeah?" 

Sirius leaned back to get a better look at Remus's face, and the werewolf wondered what his friend saw there. He felt hungry and out of control, and he loved the feeling more than he ever would have dreamed. 

"You okay, Remus?" 

Tender concern only fed the fire, and Remus tamped down on it hard, pulling together his tattered control. When he spoke, he knew his tones were normal. 

"It a deal, then? I'm in a bit of a hurry today." 

Sirius shook his head as if to clear it, and clapped him on the back, steering him into the castle and toward the massive library. 

"Deal, then. Mine'll be quick, anyway." He sat Remus down in front of a huge mound of books and sat beside him, so close that the wolf could smell that clean, fresh scent of him. 

"What do you need?" Remus asked, his voice going unaccountably husky. "Will I read all these to you, then?" He grinned meanly. "Surely James has taught you to read by now, yeah?" 

Sirius slapped him playfully, sending shivers toward his groin. "Leave off, Lupin. I'm looking for that solitutia spell you were talking about last week." He gestured to the books before him. "I've looked through everything they'll let me have, and I can't find it anywhere." 

Remus grinned, baring his teeth. Oh this was perfect, this was! 

He rose with an animal grace and took Sirius by the arm, bringing him roughly to his feet. "You'll not find it in there, Siri," he almost purred. "Come with me, and I'll show it to you." A growl fought to escape him. "A bit of practice will do you good." 

  

The empty classroom was close enough. There'd be no classes there for the rest of the day--and Remus meant to _take_ the rest of the day, if he had his way. It didn't matter now whether he was right about Siri's feelings. The wolf didn't care. It wanted what it wanted and for the first time, Remus was going to give it its pleasure. 

Sirius looked round the room suspiciously, sighing when he found it as empty as it looked. 

"All right then, Remus," he announced, as Remus closed the door solidly. "So show me." 

Remus took out his wand, weaving a complex pattern in the air. 

"Hang on!" Siri cried. "You're going too fast! I can't--" 

" _Solitutia!_ " Remus intoned solemnly, feeling the power of the spell spread out to cloak the room. No one would venture here, until he broke the spell. They'd forget whatever might have to happen here. They'd forget the room even existed... 

The wolf would have Sirius to himself. 

To which Sirius seemed to object. "Now look here, Remus," he began testily. "I meant you to _teach_ me the blasted spell, not--" 

Hard, insistent lips stopped the words, as Remus wrapped solid arms around his friend, probing and thrusting with his tongue until Siri had to let him in. And when he did... 

Remus had dreamed of kissing him. He'd dreamed of the taste that went with the smell that was always in his nose. It was better. Better than chocolate frogs and sugar quill pens. Better than any flavor of Bertie Bott's beans... 

Oh _God_ , it was good! 

"Remus?" Sirius tried to pull away as Remus finally set his mouth free. "Remus, what are you doing? I don't think you--" 

"I think I _am_ ," Remus responded, not even knowing what the objection might have been. He was. He was horny and hungry and he _wanted Sirius right now!_

And for one short second, his mind asked what Siri wanted. And that one thought was enough to loosen his grip. 

"Siri..." He sucked in a breath, sucked in control. "Sirius, I want... Don't you...?" 

Sirius reached out carefully, cradling his face in warm, solid hands. "I want you, Remus. I've always wanted you." The fire in his eyes told the truth of his statement. "I just didn't think..." 

Remus didn't listen to his mind again. He didn't listen to common sense or thoughts or logic or control... He listened to the beast. 

And the beast was good. 

* * *  
the end


End file.
